Usuário:Perilloween
Sobre Mim Olá, Entrei aqui pela primeira vez dia 17/05/2015 e eu sou simplesmente fanático por Steven Universo, estou sempre me atualizando sobre este desenho-animado e meu nick original era chamado de " SeviperGem 4.0. " mas com o tempo eu acabei mudando para esse meu nick atual, eu sou um ótimo desenhista como pode ver mas não frequentou apenas esta wiki.. Frequento também a FNaF e a TS e de vez em quando vou em wikis de diferentes idiomas de SU ou procuro conhecer outras wikis. Biografia & História Cara, eu vou logo ao ponto, vou tentar resumir tudo pra não ficar aquele lance dramático ou aquele texto imenso que eu costumo fazer quando fico nervoso. q- :v Bem, começando SeviperGem 4.0. foi um dos usuários wikianos que apareceram em Maio de 2015 se tornou um usuário frequente e ativo, mudou seu Nickname pra Perilloween e fez muitos amigos nas wikias durante esse período. Personalidade Era insano, amigável e meio estranho e um pouco divertido eu acho, mas era uma pessoa... Hm, bem isso vai depender do ponto de vista de cada um porque né. :v Alguns Lances fora do Roteiro -q Perilloween, Peri, Sev ou Severino... Ah, sla como cê preferir, eu tenho um monte de apelidos como Peril, Gata Freira, Max, Cat e etc. bom, eu fui um usuário amigável com maioria dos users mas as pessoas que eu tenho mais intimidade estão no sumário Friends. ;^; Participações ( Bom, essa aqui vai ficar um pouco longa, mals... .-. Mas se você for ler, leia todo Please. ) Ele fez bons amigos, conheceu pessoas, fez parte ( eu acho ) da história de alguns users, fez poucas edições, fez parte de várias tretas e desavenças junto com o pessoal da Wiki, Hm fez parte da festa mais doida que o chat já teve onde todos estavam doidos praticamente e principalmente Garomus ou Rei do Gado q- e ele também causou o maior número de votos na votação do mês de agosto, pedindo a uma página de SU chamada Steven Universe-BR pra ela postar na página o Link da votação e o Post teve 55+ curtidas pelo que eu me lembro, mas voltando nessa parte que eu vou dizer ( não me julguem v: ) vandalizou a Wiki Americana no Chat que foi a coisa mais radical e doida que eu já fiz junto com Karedy, Florbella, Zack e João luca entre outros eu acho ( Sim, eu mencionei o João Luca ), ele acompanhou o caso da PrettyEvil no Facebook onde Black estava passando as informações sobre isso, virou o mordomo de Flor e BB na New Earth, ele também participou de um dos dias mais animados do Chat que foi o dia onde vazou os Spoilers da Bomb 3.0 e geral ficou animadão, e foram muitos usuários presentes nesse dia pelo que eu me lembro. v': Cara, eu não vou sair da wiki... eu não sou doido de abandonar tudo de uma forma tão escrota ~le depois do drama que fiz~ q- mas eu vou abandonar o chat, apesar de ninguém ligar, então tá né... mas uma coisa, eu posso ser até um Retardado, Idiota que não faz importância mas eu não sou mentiroso, tudo que eu coloquei aqui é verdade, sério... pode acreditar ;-; mas mesmo assim Thanks por ler. \o/ Bom, é... hm, sem drama, sem regras. o/ Friends • Bubble-Blitz, Monster High • Bianca, Lavender Town★ • AshBoy, Ashley -q • Raio Jasper, Fenômeno Cheeto ★ • Flamarcos, We Bare Bears ★ • TUP, Uma Pessoa • EnergyP, A Energia ★ • Jake the Dad, O Pai ★ • Atlasgen, Freddy's • Flungus, O Fungo ★ • Rafael, Garnet. • Natawolk, Deep Web. • Black Quartz, Pudim Cueio • Nome de Utilizador, a Tímida. ★ • Soubr, Sou " Normal " ( Entendedores Entenderão ) • Caio Tourmaline, Boom Clap - Charlie XCX. • FlorBella123, Francisca. ( Amilha ) • Viniuau, Hmmm... Lápis Azul • SoHardWhy, Rainha • MathUniverse, Copo -q Galeria DxEe9jH.jpg| Lapidot WXCqvhi.jpg| Lapis Lazuli D9omlmA.jpg| Azula (Para Chrys) LgqanPh.jpg| Rose Quartz Ohhp9Ob.jpg| Sem Nome (Para Chrys) LpnTIrG.jpg| FireOpal OTitCzI.jpg| Peridot 0gz1P3G.jpg| Sem Nome (Para Chrys) BnTDbgS.jpg| Stevonnie SsiARtV.jpg| Peridot Tvcvxga.jpg| Rainbow Quartz (Para Black) 984280 1532795903650922 5489435862373865142 n.jpg|Duas Pessoas Dando as Mãos 10404252 1486967774900402 8385358141615072932 n.jpg|Garota Desconhecida 10455689 1495091914087988 8451189043246706236 n.jpg|Garota Desconhecida 10712960 1533922986871547 4218200680071237519 n.jpg|1 2 Meninas de Skate